The Eyes of Jealousy
by NinaZafinaChan
Summary: Nina has yet won again at the tournament and taking her goddess Zafina out for a good time, but what happens when the silent assassin's fans begins to flirt? What will happen to Nina? ;  Yuri pairing  Nina x Zafina


Another fanfic of my favorite yuri pairing of Tekken...ooh Nina is in trouble, LOL anyways enjoy the fanfic story, I dont own Silent Assassin and Zafina...they belong to Namco :)

The Eyes of Jealousy

Once again the days just seemed to get better and better in the Tekken Tournament as the crowds and fans cheer for the victorious Silent Assassin Nina, as usual she has her arms crossed when she finishes or defeats off her opponents, on the bad side Anna, her sister loses again not keeping up with how many matches she always loses the brunette stares silently into the eyes of her sisters victorious smirk...she had a lot to say on what was on her mind.

"You...bitch! You think its funny just because your VICTORIOUS? I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" Silent Assassin sighs slowly nodding her head, left thumb pointing out to the exit stadium speaking with her blunted tone, "Anna...when will you GIVE UP? You lost, Once a loser ALWAYS a loser...besides the fans and the audiences has very much of proof to give to you...shhh listen to them dear Anna" closing her eyes smiling hearing what the crowd was saying to Anna, she herself not knowing what the hell her sister was talking about until she heard everything clearly from the crowd.

"Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, GOODBYE!" surprised and shocked emotions thats coming from the brunette, she slowly stands up turning around hearing the song again, looking again at Nina, SHE was singing too at the end she waved to Anna sticking the middle finger and her tounge out. Furious as the devil's emotions she walks away passing her sister giving her the message, "This isnt over Nina...ITS NOT OVER!" heading to the exit gone, audience stops singing then cheers for Nina once again for her all time winning victory.

Arrving at her own home of paradise looking around for any signs of danger, but its all clear heading into her bedroom looking for special someone but nowhere in sight whispering, "Come out...your Assassin Queen is home my love" looking around with her folded arms, closing her eyes feeling the arms slowly wraps around her neck Nina's day was starting to get perfect even when she enjoys spending time with her goddess, Zafina. "Once again, youre still victorious..." kisses gently to the soft nape of her Assassins neck walking over looking into the eyes made her blush knowing that she was very lucky to have Nina as her loving protected girlfriend, pulling Nina very close as their lips met together kissing passionately not wanting to stop.

Nina places a gentle kiss to Zafina's forehead whispering to ask her a question, "I want the both of us to celebrate with my victory in the tournament, I understand its not really you style...baby my question for you is, would you like to join me? Im going out to a club to celebrate and I know a great place." Zafina knew that Nina was right on point, her honesty she has never been out to club, but twice though with the celebration of Lili Rochefort and Christie Montiero's victory, looking up at Nina she given her answer to the question, "It would be an honor to join you to your biggest moment celebration at a club, besides its your day right my love?" "Thats right..."

At nighttime around at nine o' clock, everybody arrived for the celebration of Nina's victorious day in Klub Kazama, the greatest club of them all owns by Asuka Kazama. Nina fans were all dressed up and ready to celebrate the biggest moment of all but they were in line waiting for the Silent Assassin to arrive, Asuka was also outside waiting, "Geez she should be here by now." Lili walks out standing by her rival smiling always like to trash talk when something is not going right for Asuka, "You of all people as the owner should head inside to the office sitting your ass down counting your money singing Lady Gaga's new music." Young Kazama wanted to choke her like a damn chicken but kept her composure hearing a car horn honking, "Finally, shes here!"

A new purple candy painted 2012 Laborghini begins parking in front of the club, crowds cheering lightly, Julia, Christie, Xiaoyu, Lili and Asuka herself was shocked to see Nina's car, "DAAAMMN...Now thats a sweet ride!" all of them spoke. Nina slowly comes out first in her death by degrees outfit including her hairstyle smiling looking around speaking, "My dear fans, theres no need to pay I will handle it just enter in and have a good time...LETS GET STARTED!" closing her door walking over to the other side of her car opening the door, Zafina slowly gets out of the car with her midnight purple-blueish short dress, clear cystal high heels and her hairstyle was with long side bangs with a high long ponytail holding her small midnight colored purse.

Waiting for the two to enter, the lovely assassin gives the keys out to the butler giving him a death stare, "Park my pride and joy in a perfect spot..." whispering in a serious tone, "DONT FUCK IT UP...OR ILL PULL OUT MY 9MM!" the butler quickly nodded heading into her car finding a place to park it. Nina arrives with her love walking in front of Asuka, "You showed up FINALLY! come on Nina lets celebrate!" heading in first as the crowds and fans slowly follows, some were finding a place to sit, others wanted to order a drinks and some were on the dance floor partying. The Tekken girls were in sitting in the private party room where they can actually see the whole room of the club, "Nina, for a assassin you sure ride a smooth fancy car." Julia says while Asuka was laughing, "Well said at least SOMEONE should drive alone instead of depending on butlers asking for a place to go on a limo" Lili was staring at Asuka pinching her shoulders drinking her vodka.

Christie raised up her margarita glass letting everyone hear what she has to say, "Alright ladies lets raise up our glass" Julia on tequila, Asuka on Long Island Ice Tea, Xiaoyu on Cherry Vodka, Zafina on Hypnotiq a blue liquor and for the special assassin, Nina holding up a clear alcohol that has a red drop in the middle, calling Dragons Tear Drop, "To the winner who has a lot of fire, determination and desire to win, does not trust no one showing to the fighters like us who is the number one...and STILL the queen of Tekken, Congratulations Silent Assassin Nina" Nina was proud of Christies speech smiling and nodding raising up her glass, "TO NINA!" the ladies bumped their drinks together celebrating and drinking.

Two hours later Asuka was in her office counting money while Lili was watching, Xiaoyu was dancing with Christie and Julia leaving Nina and Zafina alone. Nina looked at her goddess smiling wanting to get another drink, "I will be back for another drink okay?" "Go ahead baby" walking and heading downstairs going to the bartender asking for more of the tear drop, as in a surprise that Silent Assassin can handles her liquor real good as she has her two tear drops a surprise came behind her, "Good Evening Nina!" Nina turns around looking smiling at none other than her fangirls raising up her glass, "Well good evening to all you, such beautiful ladies here that I see" giggles softly girls blushing laughing sitting next to Nina while two girls were standing behind her shoulder side. Zafina was almost finishing her drink asking for the bartender for another one, sitting out waiting for her own assassin to come back she looks at the window looking seeing all the girls so crowded even getting close to her own lover.

Zafina grabs her second drink and looking to see what was going on eyes were shocked witnessing the soft hands of the silent assassin touching another womans body, drinking would clear her emotions away but it was no use. Nina stands up leaning over to another beautiful lady's ear whispering while holding her hand, "Very beautiful and lovely..." Zafina emotions was not being worried..she found out her eyes was staring into a jealous state seeing another girl's fingers touching her Nina's soft lips giggling she couldnt take it, drinking the last of the liquor she gets ready to head out of the club going back home outside asking for a butler to take her home as a limo pulls up in front of her, Zafina gets in leaving without telling Nina that she was going home.

Nina laughs at her fangirls waving good-bye by raising her two twin dragon tears up as she heads upstairs smiling a bit, "Sorry babe to keep..." not knowing where Zafina was she decides to ask the butler, "Excuse me Im looking for a beautiful lady that had long bangs and ponytail, her dress is a midnight color have you seen her?" the lady answered her question, "Oh yes, um she went home Im afraid" Nina was silent thinking about why her goddess left quickly drinking her two tear drops she heads out to her car going home to look for the goddes with full of questions that needed to be answered when she arrives.

At home a silent night actually made Zafina clear her dark loving emotions away especially taking a nice hot warm shower, thinking of what she actually saw at the club looking at the water thinking to herself, (_Its not worriness Im feeling, I-Its the dark loving emotions called jealously, but she drives too many attention from all the guys ESPECIALLY the girls...Im beginning to dislike it too...hmph)_ turning off the water drying her wet beautiful body putting on a white bath robe with towel covering her wet hair. Out from the bathroom sitting in the stool looking at the mirror the goddess removes the towel from her hair letting it fall freely down, drying and combing not saying a word...until the Silent Assassin slowly walks in leaning to the entrance door arms folded whispering, "You left" Zafina didnt pay any attention to her but can hear what she is saying very perfectly clear, "Why did you leave?" closing her eyes waiting for an answer, "It was too crowded for me..." Nina quickly looked at her raising an eyebrow, "hmph you know? for a beautiful fortune teller such as yourself you are able to see the truth, but when it comes to your feelings you hide it and you are terrible liar" Zafina quickly turns staring at the blonde assassin with a silent glare blushing, she did prove a point especially she didnt even want to argue.

Nina walks close to Zafina, sound of her heels clicking in slow matter the goddess turns away looking at the mirror not wanting to see eye to eye with her queen, the blonde stands behind her leaning in close whispering in her asking again, "Give me your honest answer Zafina...why did you leave?" trying to resist her lie trying not to let her win, "Fine then...Ill try to make you give me your honesty answer..." the goddess not staring at the Silent Assassin she begins to feel a lovely lick into her neck by Nina whos is moving her to the bed continues licking, "Please stop NIna..." "I cant do that, not until you give me an honesty answer" kisses over to the shoulders Zafina knew that she really enjoyed it, hands were failed to not touch the beautiful blondes face moaning a bit, "You love it dont you babe?...you know you cant resist me..." allowing her arms slowly touches the goddess soft squeezable breasts and playing with her erected nipple at the same time, fighting back Zafina blushes moaning out loud, "Nina!...no..."

"You want to tell me now babe? Why did you leave?" laying down onto the king size bed Zafina crawls to her, presses her lips against the queens pinning her soft hands to the bed whispering, "I was so jealous, so jealous that I see a girl who touches my lovers lips, body or hair it makes me so mad" Nina looks into her eyes seeing a bit of hurt smiling a bit, "I see, my apologies if I made you feel that way babe you know Im very popular around, you do understand I didnt mean to hurt your feelings right?" Zafina loves one thing about her queen she was very honest seeing her eye of the truth, "I do..." kissing the blondes neck, letting her hands play around with the zipper pulling down without any hesitation revealing the blonde assassins bare soft naked breasts, "punishing me? you got it backwards baby" Zafina takes off her own clothes taking her lovers hand placing in her wet sweetspot, "I want you...I want you so bad" eyes closed moaning Nina smiling whispering knowing her lover is either controlled by her lustful desires or the scent of the alcohol that is getting into her, but it didnt matter not to the silent assassin. "Nina..." without noticing that Zafina called her name she answered in a low tone, "Yeah?" staring seriously at her Silent Assassin in the eyes she whispers, "If I ever catch a lady or a man touching you...they will suffer, and you will be punished for being a bad assassin" Nina laughs a bit liking her lovers attitude quickly pulling her close to kiss her with sexual passion, "I understand babe...I love you" "I love you very much Nina..."


End file.
